I'm Your Baby Tonight (Album)
I'm Your Baby Tonight is the third album by Whitney Houston. It was released on November 6, 1990 on Arista Records. Album Background\Production Tracklisting # I'm Your Baby Tonight (5:01)-& produced by L.A. Reid & Babyface # My Name is Not Susan (4:40)-by Eric Foster White; produced by L.A. Reid & Babyface # All the Man That I Need (4:11)-by Dean Pitchford & Michael Gore; produced by Narada Michael Walden # Lover For Life (4:49)-by Sam Dees; produced by Narada Michael Walden # Anymore (4:24)-& produced by L.A. Reid & Babyface # Miracle (5:42)-& produced by L.A. Reid & Babyface # I Belong to You (5:32)-by Derek Bramble & Franne Gold; produced by Narada Michael Walden # Who Do You Love (3:56)-by Luther Vandross & Hubert Eaves III; produced by Luther Vandross # We Didn't Know (feat. Stevie Wonder) (5:32)-& produced by Stevie Wonder # After We Make Love (5:06)-by Michael Masser & Gerry Goffin; produced by Michael Masser # I'm Knockin' (4:58)-by Rhett Lawrence, Benjamin Winans, & Ricky Minor; produced by Whitney Houston & Ricky Minor # Takin' a Chance (4:11)-by Whitney Houston, Benjamin Winans, & Keith Thomas; produced by Keith Thomas & BeBe Winans-[Japanese album bonus track] # Higher Lover (5:09)-by Steve Winwood & Will Jennings; produced by Narada Michael Walden-[Japanese album bonus track] Personnel *Whitney Houston – vocals, background vocals, vocal arrangements *Walter Afanasieff – keyboard *Tawatha Agee – background vocals *Gerald Albright – saxophone *Skip Anderson – drums, keyboard *Babyface – bass, keyboard, vocals, background vocals, rhythm *Kitty Beethoven – background vocals *Louis Biancaniello – synthesizer, keyboard *Gary Bias – alto saxophone *Vernon "Ice" Black – guitar *Kimberly Brewer – background vocals *Ray Brown – trumpet *Chris Camozzi – guitar *Francisco Centeno – bass *Paulinho Da Costa – percussion *Hubert Eaves III – synthesizer, drums, keyboard *Stephen A. Ferrone – drums *Lynn Fiddmont – background vocals *Kenny G – saxophone *Jerry Hey – strings *Dorian Holley – background vocals *Cissy Houston – background vocals *Paul Jackson Jr. – guitar *Skyler Jett – background vocals *Keith John – background vocals *Melisa Kary – background vocals *Kayo – bass *Randy Kerber – strings, keyboard *Ren Klyce – synthesizer *Robbie Kondor – strings, keyboard, rhythm *Neil Larsen – Hammond organ *Ricky Lawson – synthesizer, percussion, drums *Wayne Linsey – piano *Frank Martin – piano, keyboard, vibraphone *Paulette McWilliams – background vocals *Jason Miles – synthesizer *Ricky Minor – synthesizer, bass, horn, background vocals, rhythm, synthesizer bass *Billy Myers – horn *Rafael Padilla – percussion *Donald Parks – synthesizer, keyboard *L.A. Reid – percussion, drums, vocals, rhythm *Claytoven Richardson – background vocals *Tom Scott – saxophone *Michael "Patches" Stewart – trumpet *Annie Stocking – background vocals *Steve Tavaglione – horn, tenor saxophone *Jeanie Tracy – background vocals *Luther Vandross – vocals *Narada Michael Walden – bass, drums *David Ward II – synthesizer *Bill Washer – guitar *Kirk Whalum – saxophone, tenor saxophone *Brenda White-King – background vocals *BeBe Winans – background vocals *CeCe Winans – background vocals *Stevie Wonder – vocals, multiple instruments, performer *Reggie C. Young – trombone *"I'm Your Baby Tonight", "My Name Is Not Susan", "Anymore" and "Miracle" produced by L.A. Reid & Babyface for LaFace Inc. Recorded By Jon Gass, Barney Perkins; Additional Engineering By Donnell Sullivan, Ryan Dorn, Jim Zumpano *Production coordination: Cynthia Ahiloh, Marsha Burns, Susanne Edgren, Janice Lee, Cynthia Shiloh, Kevin Walden, Gar Wood *Project coordinator: Stephanie Andrews *Sound design: Robert A. Arbittier *Programming: Louis Biancaniello, Ren Klyce, Ricky Lawson, Jason Miles, David Ward II *Drum programming: Hubert Eaves III *Keyboard programming: Skip Anderson, Hubert Eaves III, Donald Parks *Arrangers: John Anderson, Babyface, Hubert Eaves III, Hey, Whitney Houston, Randy Kerber, Robbie Kondor, Ricky Minor, Billy Myers, L.A. Reid, Steve Tavaglione, Luther Vandross, Narada Michael Walden, BeBe Winans, CeCe Winans, Stevie Wonder *Horn arrangements: Ricky Minor, Billy Myers, Steve Tavaglione *Rhythm arrangements: Babyface, Ricky Minor, L.A. Reid *String arrangements: Jerry Hey *Vocal arrangement: Babyface, Whitney Houston, L.A. Reid, Luther Vandross, Stevie Wonder *Art direction: Susan Mendola *Photography: Andrea Blanch, Tim White *Lettering: Bernard Maisner *Make-up: Kevyn Aucoin, Patrick Poussard *Stylist: Barbara Dente *Hair stylist: Ellen La Var Album Chart Performance Category:Whitney Houston Category:Albums